A conventional facility display unit includes a voice recognition means for recognizing speech of a user, and when the user utters the name of facilities, the voice recognition means identifies the facilities.
Then, the facility display unit reads three-dimensional data on the facilities from a database, and displays still pictures of the facilities according to the three-dimensional data (see Relevant Reference 1, for example).
Relevant Reference 1: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 9-171348/1997 (paragraphs [0042]-[0058] and FIG. 1)
With the foregoing configuration, the conventional facility display unit can identify the facilities to be displayed, and three-dimensionally display the still pictures of the facilities. However, it is impossible for the user to freely set the display mode of the facilities, or to display moving pictures of the facilities. Thus, the conventional facility display unit has a problem of hindering the user from grasping an overall picture of the facilities with ease.
The present invention is implemented to solve the foregoing problem. Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a facility display unit capable of enabling a user to grasp the overall picture of the facilities easily.